Advancements in media delivery systems and data-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for accessible data has influenced the advances made to data-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of data creation, data usage, and data storage. Computer systems may be used to carry out several data-related functions. The widespread access to data has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
Many homes and businesses use one or more computer networks to generate, deliver, and receive data and information between the various computers connected to computer networks. Users of computer technologies continue to demand increased access to information and an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to those who use and rely on computers.
With the widespread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of and continued advancements in building and residential automation, and building and residential security products and systems. For example, advancements in mobile devices allow users to monitor a home or business from anywhere in the world. Nevertheless, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for improving automation and security systems.